se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akihito/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Kim Campbell - Sin imagen.jpg| Akihito & Wife (RF: Japan RF);Carlo Azeglio Ciampi;Kim Campbell;Boris N. Yeltsin (& Wife);Helmut Kohl;William J. Clinton (& Wife);Francois Mitterrand;Kiichi Miyazawa (& Wife);John Major Paul Martin - Sin imagen.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Paul Martin (L) meets with the Emperor of Japan Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, January 20, 2005. Martin is on an eight day trip through Asia with stops in five countries. REUTERS/Pool JY/LA Akihito - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canada's Prime Ministrer Stephen Harper, left, meets with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo Nov. 14, 2010. (KYODO / REUTERS) Akihito - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Justin Trudeau and Emperor Akihito talking socks. Possibly. Photograph: Sean Kilpatrick/AP Estados Unidos * Ver Akihito - Dwight D. Eisenhower.jpg| President Eisenhower Is Host To Japanese Royal Visitors (1960) British Pathé Akihito - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan Photo Opportunities on October 6-7, 1987. Reagan Library Akihito - George H. W. Bush .jpg| U.S. President George Bush, second from left, and first lady Barbara Bush, left, stand at attention together with Japan’s Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko during a welcome ceremony at Tokyo’s Guest House, Jan. 8, 1992. Photo: U.S. Embassy Japan Akihito - Bill Clinton.jpg| Emperor Akihito State Dinner The President hosted a State Dinner in the White House Rose Garden for the Emperor and Empress of Japan. During a dinner toast, the President stated, “we Americans are honored by your presence, and we deeply value the rich culture and history you represent. You embody a tradition that stretches back century after century, and a people who have brought the world a civilization of great elegance.” C-SPAN Akihito - George W. Bush‏‎.jpg| President George W. Bush and Laura Bush talk with Japan's Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko before attending a luncheon at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, Tuesday, Feb. 19, 2002. Photo Susan Stener Akihito - Barack Obama.jpg| TOKYO, Japan (April 24, 2014) U.S. President Barack Obama participates in the welcome ceremony with His Majesty the Emperor of Japan at the Imperial Palace during his state visit to Japan. State Department photo by William Ng/Public Domain. Flick of East Asia and Pacific Media Hub U.S. Departmen Akihito - Donald Trump.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump meets Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on Nov. 6. (Pool) Akihito - Hillary Clinton.jpg| U.S. Secretary of State Hillary is greeted by Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan, on April 17, 2011. (State Department photo/ Public Domain) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Akihito.jpg| El emperador de Japón Akihito (de espaldas) saluda al presidente costarricense Abel Pacheco (izquierda) y la primera dama Leila Rodríguez. Observan detrás el mandatario guatemalteco Oscar Berger y su esposa Wendy. AP/LA NACIÓN Akihito - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| Costa Rican President Laura Chinchilla Miranda is greeted by Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Thursday, Dec. 8, 2011. Photo: AP Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Álvaro Colom - Akihito.jpg| Colom y SM Hirohito. Foto: Gobierno de Guatemala México * Ver Adolfo López Mateos - Akihito.jpg| Adolfo López Mateos y su esposa con el principe Akihito y su esposa en la escalinatra de un edificio. Casasola: Fotógrafo Akihito - Ernesto Zedillo.jpg| JAPAN: MEXICAN PRESIDENT ZEDILLO MEETS EMPEROR AKIHITO AP Archive Akihito - Vicente Fox.jpg| El presidente Fox y su hija, Ana Cristina, fueron invitados de los emperadores. BBC Akihito - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y su esposa Margarita Zavala, se reunieron este lunes en Tokio con los emperadores de Japón Akihito y Michiko. Notimex Akihito - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| El emperador Akihito y el presidente Enrique Peña Nieto se reunieron en el palacio del monarca, en TokioFoto Notimex Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Violeta Chamorro - Sin imagen.jpg| Le sucedió en el trono su hijo Akihito que recibió a Violeta de Chamorro en la década de los 90’s. La Estrella de Nicaragua América del Sur Argentina * Ver Arturo Frondizi - Sin imagen.jpg| DiFilm - El Presidente Arturo Frondizi visita Japon 1961 Akihito - Juan Carlos Onganía.jpg| DiFilm - El principe Akihito se reune con el presidente Juan Carlos Ongania 1967 Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| Akihito acercó a Menem y a Alfonsín en su mesa. El ex presidente tuvo un privilegio: compartió la mesa principal frente a la pareja imperial, el jefe del Estado, Zulema Menem; el vicepresidente, Carlos Ruckauf, y el senador Eduardo Menem. La Nación JUEVES 12 DE JUNIO DE 1997 Akihito - Carlos Menem.jpg| El emperador Akihito y Menem, en Olivos, en junio último. Foto: Archivo La Nación Akihito - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Akihito de Japón recibe a Mauricio Macri en el Palacio Imperial de Tokio. EFE Bolivia * Ver Hugo Bánzer Suárez - Sin imagen.jpg| Their Majesties The Emperor and Empress will host a Court Luncheon in honor of the President and Mrs. Banzer. September 5, 2000. (c) Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| Bolivian President Gonzalo Sanchez de Lozada (1st L) is welcomed by Emperor Akihito (2nd L) and Empress Michiko (2nd R) prior to their meeting at the Imperial Palace on November 6, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Evo Morales‏.jpg| El emperador de Japón ofrece un almuerzo a Evo Morales en el Palacio Imperial Brasil * Ver Akihito - Artur da Costa e Silva.jpg| Príncipe do Japão Akihito e Princesa Michiko visitam o Brasil em 1967 Akihito - Ernesto Geisel.jpg| Imperador Akihito com Ernesto Geisel Akihito - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko have met Brazilian president Fernando Henrique Cardoso on the second day of their two-week South American tour. AP Archive Akihito - Lula da Silva.jpg| Tóquio (Japão) - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, cumprimenta o imperador japonês, Akihito, em encontro no Palácio Imperial.(Foto Marcello Casal Jr./ABr) Akihito - Michel Temer.jpg| Presidente Michel Temer durante encontro com o imperador Akihito (Foto: Beto Barata / Presidência da República) Chile * Ver Akihito - Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle.jpg| Saliendo del riguroso protocolo que rodea a su accionar, el Emperador Akihito recibió al ex Presidente chileno Eduardo Frei. Akihito - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| El emperador japonés le comentó a la Presidenta que parte del techo del Palacio imperial está construido con cobre chileno. Jorge Jouannet, El Mercurio Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| AKIHITO RECIBE EL MARTES A GAVIRIA. Por: Redacción ELTIEMPO 25 de febrero de 1994, 05:00 am Akihito - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| En Audiencia con el Emperador Akihito. APA Álvaro Uribe - Sin imagen.jpg| Colombian President Alvaro Uribe (L) is welcomed by Japanese Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, 11 April 2005. Uribe arrived in Japan 09 April to attend the meeting of the Inter-American Development Bank (IDB) and hold talks with Japanese leaders. AFP PHOTO/Kazuhiro NOGI Akihito - Juan Manuel Santos‏‎.jpg| El presidente Santos y el emperador Akihito hablaron sobre temas ambientales (foto presidencia.gov.co) Ecuador * Ver Akihito - Rafael Correa.jpg| Tokyo- Japón, 06/09/2010.- El Presidente Rafael Correa se reunió con el Emperador Akihito, de Japón en el Palacio Imperial. En la gráfica durante su salida. / Foto: Eduardo Santillán T. / Presidencia de la República Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| 26 DE OCTUBRE DE 2005 | ESTARA CON EL EMPERADOR AKIHITO. Nicanor viaja hoy a Japón para una visita de Estado Akihito - Fernando Lugo.jpg| El presidente Fernando Lugo (i) junto al emperador Akihito (d), con un intérprete entre ambos, durante la reunión registrada ayer en el Palacio Imperial, en Tokio, Japón. / ABC Color Akihito - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes (izq.) junto al emperador del Japón, Akihito, en el Palacio Imperial, en Tokio, ayer, ocasión en la que mantuvo una reunión de 30 minutos. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Akihito - Fernando Belaúnde Terry.jpg| El presidente Fernando Belaunde Terry saluda al príncipe Akihito a su llegada al aeropuerto Jorge Chávez. (Foto: El Comercio) Akihito - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Fujimori en visita al Emperador Akihito el 16 de marzo de 1992, un mes antes del gope de Estado. (Foto: La-República). Alan García - Akihito.jpg| Emperador japonés recibió a García. Tokio. Agencias. Akihito - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Con el presidente Ollanta Humala y su esposa, la primera dama, Nadine Heredia en 2012 (AFP). Uruguay * Ver Akihito - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Audiencia del presidente Vázquez con el Emperador Akihito. relacionesexteriores.uy Venezuela * Ver Akihito - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Visiting Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez (L) is greeted by Japanese Emperor Akihito upon his arrival at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on October 13, 1999. Credit: YOSHIKAZU TSUNO Fuentes Categoría:Akihito